The land before time Crossover edition
by KatieCat264
Summary: My fanfic of the classic, "The land before time".
1. Chapter 1

KatieCat264's The land before time

Cast:

Littlefoot: Katie/ Wolf form (KatieCat264)

Cera: Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown)

Ducky: Tikal the echidna (Sonic)

Petrie: Spyro the dragon (Spyro)

Spike: Dumbo (Disney)

Littlefoot's mother: Akeela (Disney's the Jungle book)

Littlefoot's grandmother: Kara the timberwolf (KatieCat264)

Littlefoot's grandfather: Ramma (See previous)

Cera's parents: Master Fung (XS)

Cera's sisters: Raimundo, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko (XS)

Ducky's parents: Tikal's father (Sonic)

Ducky's siblings: Chaos (Sonic)

Sharptooth: Mephiles (Sonic)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Birth of a new friendship

We open to an underwater scene where a little Squirtle is swimming in front of the camera a couple times before we see letters.

"KatiCat264 presents..."

We now see a little Wopper swimming around before a Gyrados swims out and tries to eat it. But thankfully, the little Pokemon got away just in time before we fade to a school of Magicarp.

"The Land Before Time (crossover edition)"

We now come up to the surface where a couple of Buizels jump out of the water and back in while the Narrator talks.

Narrator: Once upon a universe so close to ours...

We now see a couple of Rhydon eating leaves off a couple of trees.

Narrator: Very close to you, to the ape, and the elephant as well. Close to the wolf, the bison, the whale, to the mammoth, and the mastodon. In the world of people, Pokemon, and talking animals.

We come to a savannah-like landscape where we see a heard of talking elephants walking along. Just then, one of the elephants, Colonel Hathi, got impatient because everyone was going slow.

Colonel Hathi: COME OOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

Narrator: Now the talking animals were of two kinds, Some had flat teeth and ate the leaves of trees,...

We now see a couple of huamnoid echidnas walking in a geyser field.

Narrator: ...while some had sharp teeth for eating meat, and they preyed upon the leaf eaters. Then it happened, that the leaves and fruit began to die.

We now come to a flock of Mercrow, Pidgeyotto, and other bird Pokemon flying through the sky towards a full moon in the night sky.

Narrator: The mighty animals who ruled the Earth were in turn ruled, by the leaf. Desperate for food, some of the herds of people, animals, and Pokemon set out towards the west.

We now see a talking hippo and a hippo baby swimming in the water and following the flock of bird Pokemon.

Narrator: In hopes of reaching the Great Valley, a land still lush and green. It was a journey toward life.

We now see some humanoid echidnas gathering fruit and other food sources from still living trees and ponds. On the left, we see a female humanoid echidna looking lovingly at a nest of newborn chaos that hatched from their eggs and were being taken care of because their mother wasn't anywhere to be found.

Narrator: It was a march of many dangers. Carnivores, villians, and poachers stalked the humannoid, talking animal, and Pokemon herds, hoping to cease any who strayed. The people, talking animals, and humanoids stopped only to give birth or raise their young.

We now come to a cradle near the female echidna. Inside was a little orange echidna like her mother with orange fur and quills, white bands on each quill, a tan muzzle, pink footie pajamas, and little, white gloves on her hands. Her name was Princess Tikal the echidna. Tikal was a smart baby and learned how to get out of her cradle because she loved adventure. She crawled out of her cradle and began to chase a Beautifly around. She also pounced on a Eevee and it ran away after she did. She then came up to and Onix and looked inside it's open mouth but a hand came and pulled her away just before the Onix could snap the baby echidna in it's jaws. It was a male, humanoid echidna but he was dark brown fur and quills, white bands on each quill like Tikal, white tufts of fur near his mouth, on his shoulders, and on his chest, white sandals, and a green cape on his back. (I don't know his name so I made it up) He was King Julio the echidna and was also Tikal's father. Tikal looked up at her father and smiled.

Little Tikal: (giggles) Papa.

King Julio: (chuckles)

King Julio then walked over to the nest of newborn chaos and places Tikal next to the nest. Tikal began to play with the little choas and giggled. It was then King Julio nuzzled Tikal's face. Tikal nuzzled back and they both sighed happily. We now come to a kung-fu training ground where 5 students are practicing to become masters. The first one is a yellow-skinned monk with 6 dots down from his forehead down to his nose, no hair, a round head, blue eyes, a red shirt with a black belt around the waist, white pants, and black shoes. His name was Omi. The next was a strong looking boy with blonde hair under a cowboy hat, blue eyes, and the same outfit as Omi. His name was Clay. The next is a hispanic kid with brown hair, brown eyes, and the same outfit as both Omi and Clay. His name was Raimundo or, "Rai" for short. The next, is a Japanese girl with black hair in ponytails, green eyes, ruby red lips, and had the same outfit as the others but it looked more like a mini-dress with tights and black slippers. Her name was Kimiko. The last one was a boy with pale skin, black marks under his eyes to look like scars, red hair, red goggles on his head with yellow swirls in them, red eyes, unlike the others he was wearing a long, black treanchcoat, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black boots with a little bit of gold on them. His name was Jack Spicer, former evil boy-genious because a look of how Wuya was using him, made him join the other side so, he was now the good guy. Although, he can sometimes have a bad attitude. After they were all done training, Jack began to chase Kimiko around with a remote control, toy turantula. Jack and the boys were hiding behind a wall snickering at how Kimiko was running away from the toy turantula.

Narrator: Some of the young seemed born with out fear.

We now see Kimiko standing and yelling at the boys angrily at their little "Prank". After that, thunder began to rumble so they all got scared and ran inside as fast as they could. We now come to a thicket in the bushes where a dark brown wolf with white on the tip of her tail and a little on her paws, and dark blue eyes is laying down and giving birth. Her name is Kara the Timberwolf. Standing next to her, was a big black wolf with bright yellow eyes. His name was Ramma the wolf and he had been waiting for her to have her babies for months. That's is when a newborn, baby wolf cub was now lying near Kara and drinking milk from her.

Narrator: One talking wolf family had only a single baby. Their last hope for the future.

Since wolves in this universe were different, they are able to stand up and open their eyes a few hours after they are born. We now see the little wolf pup looking around her surroundings and trying to stand up. Just then, a gray wolf walked in to congradulate the talking wolf family on the birth of their new daughter. His name was Akeela and he was the leader of the wolf pack.

Narrator: And they called her... Katie.

Katie fell down to the ground after trying to walk which made Akeela and Ramma chuckle in amusment.

Kara: Here I am.

Katie looked up at her mother who was smiling down at her wolf pup daughter and smiling. Kara got in close and Katie was scared at first but she backed away. Kara then started licking her daughter. Katie then knew what was going on. Kara licked her again which made Katie fall to the ground again. After that, Katie licked her mother. Kara then nuzzled her daughter and Katie nuzzled back. It was then a Turtwig walked up to the young wolf and observed her. Katie got scared and ran behind Akeela.

Akeela: Oh, don't be frightened little one. Come out.

Katie poked her head out and saw some Oddishes, Bulbasaurs, Herocrosses, Weedles, and other plant and insect Pokemon coming over to check out the little wolf pup. Katie came out from behind Akeela a little bit and went to her mother. Katie didn't notice a Caterpie come up to her when she nuzzled Kara's leg and yawned. Katie saw the Caterpie and backed away. It was then Ramma stepped in and picked her up with his mouth by the collar. Katie looked down at the Pokemon and smiled.

Narrator: All that remained of her herd was the lead wolf, her mother, and her father. She knew them by sight, by scent, and by their love. She knew they would be toghether always.

Ramma placed Katie on Kara's back so she could get a ride. Katie walked around in 3 circles before slipping and falling down. Akeela then looked down at the wolf pup and smiled.

Akeela: Now, you be careful little one.

Katie then yawned and Ramma looked at his daughter and chuckled. Katie looked at Ramma and smiled before she got comfortable. Ramma nuzzled Kara's face and Katie then fell asleep.

Kara: Beautiful Katie.


	3. Chapter 3

Land before time (crossover edition)

Chapter 2: Older and wiser

A few months later, Katie grew into a beautiful young wolf. She still had the same hair color as her mother and had a little rose in her hair. We see the small pack walking through a forest that is pretty much dried out. Katie was following her parents and Akeela through the forest while they were all looking for something to eat.

Katie: Akeela, is there all there is to eat around here.

Akeela looked to the little wolf girl with a sad face and kept walking.

Akeela: Oh, I am sorry little one. The land has been changing. That is why we must walk as far as we can each day, until we reach the Great valley.

Katie then found a twig on the ground and chewed on it in hopes of it having some taste to it. Unfortunatly, she spit it out a few minutes after she tasted it because it tasted horrible. That's when Akeela saw something and wanted to show it to the little wolf pup.

Akeela: (in another place) Katie! Quickly, come here!

Katie was curious and walked over to the pack leader where he is looking up into a tree.

Akeela: Look, up there!

Katie looked up into the tree and was able to see a big, red berry that looked good enough to eat. (In this universe, wolves have grown a taste for fruit).

Akeela: A cherri-berry. It is very special.

It was then Akeela climbed into the tree and grabbed the berry stem and carried it in his mouth. As soon as Akeela was almost down, Katie laughed and jumped up and down multiple times. It was then Akeela got down and placed the cherri-berry right next to Katie.

Katie: A cherri-berry huh?

Akeela chuckled when Katie began to play with the berry by swatting it around a little.

Akeela: It is very special, and it will help you grow stong. Where we are going, you will find many trees filled with them.

Katie tossed the berry into the air and laughed. She then sniffed at it a little and licked it. It was one of the most wonderful things she had ever tasted. Akeela then motioned for her to come with him.

Akeela: Come along now.

Katie obeyed. Ramma and Kara looked at each other and chuckled. We now see Katie walking behind Akeela and her parents right behind her while Akeela was telling her a little bit about the Great valley.

Akeela: The Great valley, is filled with great fruit like this. More than you could ever eat, and more fresh, cool water than you could ever drink. It is a wonderful, beautiful place where we can live happily among many more of our own kind.

Katie: Wow, how do we get there?

Akeela: The sun must pass over us many times, and we must follow it each day to where it touches the ground.

Katie: Have you ever seen the Great valley?

Akeela then turned to Katie with a sad look on his face.

Akeela: I am afraid not little one.

Katie: Well then, how do you know it's really there.

Akeela then smiled at the young wolf girl.

Akeela: Some things you see with your eyes, others, you see with your heart.

Katie: (sighs sadly) I don't understand Akeela.

Akeela then chuckled and nuzzled Katie's face which made her giggle a little.

Akeela: You will my dear, you will.

Katie smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Land before time (Crossover edition)

Chapter 4: The Wolf and the human

Katie then licked her lips and was about to eat the cherri-berry when she heard what sounded like a boy's laughter. Katie then followed the laughter to some tall grass and poked her head in it too see what was on the other side.

Kara: (in distance) Katie, don't you wander too far.

The boy's laughter continued as Katie saw a familier former, evil boy-genius. It was Jack Spicer and he was chasing a Veenomoth around and trying to catch it with a big, mechanical butterfly net. The Veenomoth landing on different rocks and Jack tried to catch it but the moth Pokemon got away in all 3 attempts. Katie then got a huge smile on her face. Then, the Veenomoth landed on a rock and Jack was able to sneak up to the Pokemon without it knowing.

Katie: (calling to Jack) Hey!

Jack then thought he finally had the Pokemon within his grasp but the Veenomoth then used his "Gust" attack to knock Jack down to the ground before it flew away. Katie was still in the tall grass and laughing her head off because Jack just made himself look stupid. Jack heard the young wolf laughing and glared at her angrily.

Jack: (at Katie) What are you laughing at?

Katie then stopped laughing and saw Jack was about to charge at her. Katie readied her self by scraping the ground like a bull does. Pretty soon, both Katie and Jack were charging at each other playfully and they were both having fun. But, something lassoed Jack's leg and knocked him to the ground. Katie stopped dead in her tracks as Clay was dragging him towards the other students until Jack was able to get back on his feet. Although, Kimiko hepled him up.

Omi: Come Jack. Master Fung says we have no time to play with the talking animals. You can play with the wolf later.

When everyone wasn't looking, Jack stuck his tounge out at Katie which made her a little mad but she shook it off. It was then Kara came to her and picked her up by the back of her shoulders. Katie was a little confused.

Katie: Wolf?

Katie looked up at Kara and asked her a question before she was placed on Ramma's back.

Katie: Mother? What's a wolf?

Kara: Why, that is what we are dear.

Katie: Oh, Well, why can't I play with that human boy. (giggles) We were having fun.

Ramma: Well, we all cater to our own kind. The Pokemon, the animals, the Mobians, the dragons, we never do anything together.

We now zoom out slowly while the family is talking and see them following the sunset.

Katie: Why?

Akeela: Well, because we're different. It's always been that way.

Katie: Well, why?

Kara: (chuckles) Oh, don't worry so much sweetheart. When we get to the Great valley, there will be plenty of wolf cubs for you to play with.

Katie: (sighs) I wish we were there now.

Ramma: Well it's a long way yet. Past the great rock that looks like Mewtwo, past the mountains that burn, still a long way. But we'll get there.


	5. Chapter 5

Land before time (crossover edition)

Chapter 5: Dangers

That night, Katie and the other wolves picked a spot to rest for the night because they had a long day of travel tommorrow. It was then a bug came and began to buzz around the wolves but they were to caught up in sleeping to notice. When the bug got close to Katie, it was eaten by a Croagunk. The Croagunk made a noise that woke Katie up almost immeadiatly. The Croagunk then chewed up the bug in it's mouth. Katie looked at the Pokemon with curiousity. Before the Croagunk hopped away, it opened it's mouth to reveal the chewed up fly in it's mouth. When the Croagunk hopped away to some kind of slide that goes down to a pond, Katie chased the Croagunk playfully.

Katie: (in distance) (giggles) Hey Croagunk, come back!

The frog Pokemon saw that Katie was following him but he wanted nothing to do with the little wolf pup. As soon as Katie appeared, the Pokemon hopped down into the pond.

Katie: Hey.

Katie then climbed into the tunnel and was about to go after Croagunk when Jack Spicer ran up to her and stopped her.

Jack: You again? Go away! That's my Croagunk.

Jack was feeling proud of himself and started down the tunnel. Katie then got mad at Jack for being so rude to her.

Katie: But, I saw him first.

Jack: (to Katie) Well, he's in my pond.

Katie then was right behind Jack as they both slid down towards the pond below where the Croagunk was just sitting there. Jack slid down and was about to catch it when Katie slid right into him. The frog Pokemon got scared and dowv beneath the surface. It was then a really big bubble came up to the surface that seemed to have a Goldene inside of it. Jack jumped on the bubble but the Goldfish Pokemon immeadiatly dove back down under the surface. Katie then saw a bubble near her with the image of a Wopper inside of it but she just let it pop. Katie then pounced on another big bubble that came to the surface which had the image of a Magikarp inside of it and walked somewhere else. Jack then pounced on another bubble that had the image of a Squirtle inside of it.

Katie: (in distance) Over here!

We then zoom out and see the two having a good time.

Jack: You know, this is fun.

The wolf girl and the human began to laugh as they were having the time of their lives. It was then a shadow loomed over them which they didn't seem to notice at first. It was when the ground began to shake that they both got scared and looked back. They then saw a creature that looked like a humanoid hegehog but was made entirley of glowing, blue rocks with patches of black on them. He also had peircing, green eyes with blood red pupils. He was Mephiles the dark and he was hungry for the souls of a human boy and a young wolf pup girl.

Jack: Mephiles!

Mephiles: (cackling evily)

Jack picked up Katie in his arms and began to run away with her while Mephiles was hot on their trail.

Jack: HELP!

Katie: AKEELA!

Jack then tripped and both he and Katie were on the ground for a second before they both got up before Mephiles could kill them.

Jack and Katie: HEEEEEELLLLLLPPP!

Katie then led Jack to a thorny cavern where they could hide from the evil hedgehog imposter.

Mephiles: (chuckles evily) What is the use children. No matter where you run or how good you hide, I am sure to find you.

Mephiles got close to the place they were hiding but soon decided to look somewhere else. Katie then motioned for Jack to follow her because she knew just what to do.

Katie: (whispers) Go.

Katie pulled on Jack's coat at first but Jack understood what to do and Katie let go. They both then came to 2 different paths and Katie knew to take the one on the left because it was the way out.

Katie: (whispers) This way.

Jack: (shakes his head) Mm-mm.

Jack then began running down the other path and Katie knew that he had just made a fatal mistake. Katie shouted to him and ran after Jack which was also a mistake because Mephiles heard her.

Katie: (in distance) COME BACK! YOUR GOING THE WRONG WAY!

Mephiles was now hot on their trail. Katie then got stuck in some vines and was trying her best to get out. Mephiles saw she was trapped and tried to take advantage of it but Katie soon broke loose and accidentally shot the thorny branches in Mephiles' face which made him groan in pain. Katie caught up with Jack and they were both running for their lives.

Katie: (screaming in horror)

Just when Mephiles was about to unleash his fury on the running children, a paw came out of nowhere and swatted Mephiles away. Katie looked to see the face of Akeela who was trying to protect the wolf pup who meant so much to him. She was almost like his daughter. Mephiles was knocked near the edge of a cliff and was struggling to get up.

Katie: Akeela?

Akeela: (nudges both her and Jack) Run! Run!

Mephiles then got back to his feet again and caught up to Akeela. Katie and Jack both watched in horror and Mephiles stabbed Akeela with his hand that he used to make it look like a sword. Akeela was stabbed to the right of his shoulder but quickly got Mephiles off of him. Akeela was now bleeding badly but was able to run to Katie and Jack and get try to get the children to safety. Just then, the ground started to rumble violently and the ground was breaking in half benath their feet. Katie was standing in the middle of the small crack but Jack picked her up in his arms and pulled her away in time. Jack then ran over to a ledge but Mephiles caught up with them. All of a sudden, the ground began to rise and it took Katie, Jack, and Mephiles with them. Mephiles was trying his best to stay standing when he slipped and that made Katie and Jack slip too when he slid down and the children were holding onto Mephiles' leg as they fell into an abyss of darkness below.

Katie and Jack: HEEEEELLLLP!

Mephiles was struggling to climb back up.

Katie: AKEELAAAAAAA!

Akeela was lying on the ground and bleeding badly but he heard Katie's cry for help and had enough strength left in him to go and help the two children who were in grave danger. We now see that Katie and Jack let go of Mephiles' legs and ran up past Mephiles and were doing their best to climb back up to the top. Mephiles wanted to take the children with him but he kept failing. Katie slipped only once but was immeadiatley able to get back on her feet and continue running. Mephiles then destroyed the ledge they were on and they were all falling but Akeela arrived just in time and grabbed Katie by the back of her neck and Katie used her mouth to grab Jack by the collar of his coat. Mephiles was now falling into the deep, dark canyon and yelling while doing so. Akeela then pulled Jack and Katie back up to the ground and put them both down. Jack then ran off in a different direction when Katie ran and splashed in some water. Jack was running and let out a cry of distress which was heard by a chinese man with no hair, a small black moustache, a small black beard, a white sweatshirt, a blue vest over the shirt, black pants a little above the ankles, and black shoes. He was Master Fung, Jack and the other kids' teacher. He Master Fung then called out to the other students and told them to follow him to safety. The children did so. We now see a herd of Ponytas running away from a wave like force in the ground but failed. One of the horse Pokemon got in the wave's path and was now rolling down a hill. We now see Jack on the edge of a cliff that was still enough for him to try and get to the other side where Master Fung and the others are.

Jack: MAAAASTEERRR!

Jack tried to get to the other side but the ground was crumbling beneath him and he almost fell into the casim. Thankfully, he got away just before he could fall in. We now zoom out to see the whole land as if it were breaking apart.

Narrator: In this time of great disaters, a great earthquake split the land. Herds were divided, families were cut in two, and Katie was separated from her parents.

When the dust cleared, the land was like a big rock that was thrown on the ground and got split in half. We can now see Jack running to the edge of the cliff he was on and looked to see Master Fung and his fellow students on the other side.

Master Fung: (in distance) JAAACK!

Jack: (in distance) MASTER! GUYS!

As the narrator is talking, we see a couple of Pidgeys fly in front of the camera.

Narrator: Jack was on one side of the divide, his master and friends, were on the other.


	6. Chapter 6

Land before time (crossover edition)

Chapter 6: Tragedy and Depression

It is now a dark, stormy evening as we see some rock formations that were formed after the big earthquake. We also hear a familier wolf girl's voice in the distance calling for someone.

Katie: (in distance) AKEELA!

We now see Katie climbing on the ledge of a ditch that was formed and looked around for the Lead wolf. She then wanted to try calling out his name again in hopes he would answer.

Katie: AKEELA!

Katie then jumped to the ledge of another rock so she could try to find Akeela by looking on top of it.

Katie: AKEELA? WHERE ARE YOU!

Katie then heard a familier voice answer her by only seeming to be groaning in pain. She then saw Akeela at the bottom of a pretty shallow ditch created by the earthquake and slid down by her leader's side.

Katie: Akeela!

Katie then went to Akeela who was now pretty much bleeding to death from the wound Mephiles caused.

Katie: Akeela?

Akeela: (groans in pain)

Katie: Please get up.

Akeela: I-I'm not sure I can Katie.

Katie's eyes then began to fill with tears as she didn't want her leader to die because Akeela meant so much to her. He was the one who taught her how to howl and how to catch fish in a river.

Katie: (crying) Yes you can. Get up.

Akeela tried his best to stand up but simply had no more strength in him and fell down in the process. Akeela was fading fast and there was simply no way to help him. Katie then layed down next to Akeela and looked at him with a sad face.

Akeela: Dear, sweet Katie, do you remember the way to the reat valley.

Katie: (weeping) I guess so. But, why do I have to remember is your gonna be with me?

We now zoom out to see the figures of both Katie, and Akeela who is dying right in front of Katie's eyes.

Akeela: (whispering) I'll be with you. Even if you can't see me.

Katie: (still weepimg) What do you mean, "if I can't see."? I can always see you.

Akeela: (whispering) Katie... let your heart guide you. It whispers... so listen closley.

Katie then saw Akeela close his eyes for the last time and he died right in front of the wolf pups eyes.

Katie: (crying) Akeela? Akeela?

Akeela didn't answer and that is when the wolf pup knew he was gone for good. We then fade to see Katie looking all depressed and walking along a ledge. But, she then slipped and fell onto a Lucario by mistake.

Lucario: (telepathicly) Hey!

Lucario then stood up and saw Katie on the ground and crying.

Lucario: (telepathicly) What is going on here?

Katie continued to lay on the ground and weep over the loss of Akeela. Lucario did not know why she was crying.

Lucario: (telepathicly) What is your problem? You are not hurt.

Katie: (crying) It's not fair. He should've known better. That was Mephiles. It's all his fault.

Lucario: (you know how he talks) All who's fault?

Katie: (crying) Akeela, our pack leader.

Lucario then nodded and had a look of understanding on his face because he knew what was wrong with the young wolf pup girl.

Lucario: Oh, I see the problem now.

Katie: (crying) Why did I wander so far from home?

Lucario: Oh, it is not your fault. It is not Akeela's fault either. Now, you pay attention to Lucario.

Katie: Ok. But...

Lucario was smiling at the young wolf while he tried to reassure her there was nothing to be sad about.

Lucario: It is nobodie's fault. The great circle of life has begun. But you see, not all of us have arrived together in the end.

We now turn back to Katie who looks up at Lucario still with tears in her eyes and still crying.

Katie: (weeping) What'll I do? I miss him so much.

We now see Lucario who still communicates with the wolf pup by telepathy.

Lucario: And you will always miss him. But, he will always be with you. As long as you remember the things he has taught you. In a way, you will never be apart. For you are still apart of each other.

Katie: (weeping a little less) My stomach hurts.

Lucario: (chuckles) Well, that too will go in time little one. Only in time.

Lucario now walks away from Katie who thinks about what Lucario said for a minute and decided to continue her journey. We now come to a tree with a single berry hanging from it. A little Seedot then came and picked the berry off of the branch. It was then another Seedot came and snatched the berry away from him. It was now a game of "Keep-away" as those two Seedots, and five others were fighting over the same berry. It was all ended when the berry was taken away from the Seedot who thought he won by a "Vine-whip" attack by a nearby Bulbasaur. All of the Seedots sighed in sadnes until there leader, who was a Turtwig, came up to them and gave them each a berry. They all then began to walk away when one Seedot spots Katie just lying there, depressed. The Seedot wanted to walk away at first but he couldn't just leave Katie there feeling sad.

Narrator: At first, Katie could only think about Akeela. She barely noticed her hunger, had no idea where she was, and had forgotten about the Great valley and that she must somehow, reach it.

The Seedot then walked up to Katie and offered her the berry. Katie just layed there and completely igored the seed Pokemon's offer. The Seedot then moved the berry closer to her and lifted it's head in hopes of her taking it but Katie just layed there and turned her head away from the little Pokemon. The Seedot the drooped it's head down sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

Land before time (crossover edition)

Chapter 7: A message from beyond

We now fade to the scene where Akeela and Mephiles fought. You can also see a cherri-berry floating down by a leaf parachute and you can hear Akeela's voice coming from it.

Akeela's voice: Katie...

The berry keeps floating down to where we see Katie near one of Akeela's footprints. We now see Katie near the footprint and she lied down next to it and was still crying. She was about to walk away when a beam of sunlight shined down on the footprint and Katie heard Akeela's voice once again.

Akeela's voice: Katie...

Katie turned around to see the cherri-berry floating down towards the footprint by the leaf parachute. The cherri-berry then landed in the footprint and Katie then walked up to it and observed it both amazed, and shocked. Just then, a bunch of water began to collect on the leaf parachute forming a little puddle of dew. Katie looked at the leaf questionally when she saw her reflection in the puddle.

Akeela's voice: Dearest Katie...

Katie got surprised and back away a little but wanted to hear what Akeela was trying to tell her.

Akeela's voice: ...do you remember the way to the Great valley?

Katie still had a look of shock on her face but was able to shake her head, "No".

Akeela's voice: Follow the sun past the great rock that looks like Mewtwo, and past the mountains that burn.

Katie then nodded because she now understood how to get there. We now zoom out to see Katie sitting down and still looking at the leaf parachute and cherri-berry in amazment.

Akeela's voice: I'll be in your heart Katie. Let your heart guide you.

Katie then was able to store the cherri-berry inside the rose in her hair for safe-keeping. The berry was given to her by Akeela and she knew deep in her heart, that he would always be with her. We now see Katie walking along a small ledge now knowing the way to the Great valley when, she saw something on a cliff that was a little farther away from where she was. Katie saw the shadow of a wolf on the side of the cliff.

Katie: Akeela...

Katie got a huge smile on her face because she thought that Akeela had come back. She then jumped up for joy.

Katie: Akeela! (laughs)

The young wolf pup girl began to run towards the cliff to the shadow of who she thought was Akeela. But, when she ran towards the mountain, the shadow started to run too.

Katie: Akeela! (laughs) It's you! Wait Akeela! Wait!

Katie finally got to the cliff still happy and began to lick it happily. But, the sun was just playing tricks on her and made her shadow look like Akeela's shadow. Katie then realized that and began to feel sad again. Katie then walked away to continue her journe but she still felt sad.

Narrator: Then Katie, knew for certain that she was alone.

We now see Katie walking along the edge of the canyon the big earthquake created and continued to try and find her way to the Great valley so she could find her parents. We also see a familier goth boy walking along the edge of the cliff and going the opposite way as Katie.

Narrator: And though the Great valley was far away, she needed to find her way, or the chain of life... would be broken.

Katie then saw the goth boy and felt more happy then ever.

Katie: (calling out) JACK!

Katie then ran up to Jack who was looking down the canyon.

Katie: Jack, hello.

Jack got really annoyed when he saw Katie again.

Jack: What do you want?

Katie: (chuckles nervously) Nothing. Where are you going?

Jack: I'm going to go find my own kind. Their on the other side.

Jack then kept looking down the canyon trying to find a safe way down. Katie thought Jack was gonna get hurt because she couldn't find a way to get to the other side. Katie then looked down with Jack.

Katie: But, I've looked all over here. You can't climb up the other side.

Jack: Maybe YOU can't.

Jack then found a path-like rock structure that looked like a way down so he began to climb down carfully. Just then, Katie had an idea.

Katie: Wait! I'm going to the Great valley. We could um...

Jack then slipped for a minute and almost fell making him yelp because he got scared.

Katie: ...help each other!

Jack then got even more annoyed with the talking wolf pup and thought that he could do fine without her help. So, the goth kid continued to climb down to the bottom.

Jack: Hmph! A boy genius like me... (grunts while still climbing) ...does not need help from a wolf pup like you.

Jack then kicked dirt in Katie's face but it also made in slide all the way down to the bottom. Jack yelled in horror as he was sliding down. A few rocks then fell near him as he was a the bottom. Katie still thought it would be better if Jack went with her.

Katie: (calling down to Jack) Well, at least we wouldn't be alone!

Jack then got up and still had an angry look on his face.

Jack: (calling up to Katie) Well, when I find my master and friends, I won't BE alone! So, go away.

Katie got a sad look on her face as she saw Jack walking away and also heard him talking to himself quite loudly.

Jack: (talking to himself) Humans like me can be very dangerous. And they only talk with other humans, and they only travel with other humans.

Katie once again felt sad as she continued her journey.


	8. Chapter 8

Land before time (crossover edition)

Chapter 8: New friends

We now come to a pond where we see a familier, orange echidna wading through it and trying to find some fish to eat. She now wore a white tanktop just a little above her bellybutton, a green skirt with pink diamonds all over it that was just above her knees, white gloves, blue bracelets, white sandals with straps that went up to her knees, and a strap-like band around the top of her arm. It was princess Tikal the echidna (she had grown older because the scene at the begining of the story, took place years ago unlike the others). Tikal then saw Katie on the other side of the river lying down on a rock and being depressed. Tikal decided to walk over to the little wolf pup and try to calm her down. Tikal did so and walked over to her with and smiled at her.

Tikal: Hello.

Katie didn't answer her. Tikal then tried again.

Tikal: I said "Hello".

A tear then came from Katie's eyes and fell into the water below. But, Tikal still wanted to make friends with the young girl wolf.

Tikal: What is your name?

Katie still didn't answer her and Tikal then gasped because she thought she knew why Katie wasn't answering her.

Tikal: Maybe you cannot talk yet can you.

Katie then looked at Tikal and decided to answer her and tell her why she wouldn't talk to her.

Katie: Don't you know anything? Wolves don't talk to uh... whatever you are.

Katie then began to walk away from Tikal who still wanted to make friends with Katie. Tikal then had and idea.

Tikal: Oh, I'm a human too see? (pushes in nose) And I have a long tail like yours.

Tikal then tried to make her tail look long but failed and her nose once again popped out. Katie rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow and also had a grin on her face while looking at Tikal. Tikal then wanted to confess what she really was.

Tikal: Alright, I am not a human. I'm a humanoid echidna. But I am all alone, I am.

Tikal then sat down on the rock where Katie was laying on earlier and had a had a sad look on her face.

Tikal: (sighs sadly) I lost my clan in the big earthquake.

Katie then felt sorry for the youn echidna and thought that neither of them should be alone while the make this journey.

Katie: Um... you wanna go with me?

Tikal jumped up for joy but then remembered her manners.

Tikal: (jumps up) Yes... oh (giggles nervously) Oh yes please. I would love to go with you.

Katie: (chuckles) Alright. Come on.

Katie then continued her journey and Tikal followed her.

Katie: But you'll have to keep up.

Tikal: Oh, I will keep up. I will.

Katie then began to wade through some water.

Tikal: Where are we going?

Katie: To the Great valley. I'm not gonna stop until I find my parents.

Tikal then jumped into the water and wading while humming a little tune to pass the time. We then see them walking on a trail through some kind of forest.

Tikal: Do you think that my clan will be at the Great valley too?

Katie: Hmm... maybe. My pack's leader, Akeela said that's where all the herds are going.

Tikal: I really hope so.

Katie: My name's Katie by the way.

Tikal: My name is Tikal, Tikal the echidna.

They both then came to a bunch of cracks in the ground and hopped over them while Tikal hummed a little toon. Tikal then hopped ahead of Katie and Katie laughed because she was having fun. Tikal continued to hop over cracks as she made up a little rhyme.

Tikal: Do not step on a crack, or you will fall and break your back.

Katie laughed and lumped over cracks like Tikal did which made Tikal laugh too. That's when Tikal and Katie both heard their stomachs growling.

Tikal: (giggles) My stomach is growling.

Katie: Mine too.

Katie then saw a tree branch hanging down and thought that maybe it didn't taste too bad.

Katie: Hmm... I wonder what this tastes like?

Katie then grabbed the branch with her teeth and Tikal then heard what sounded like screaming.

Tikal: (gasps) The tree is talking.

Katie continued to tug on the branch with her teeth because she thought that Tikal was just being silly.

Katie: (still pulling on brach) No it isn't.

Tikal: You should not eat talking trees, no you shouldn't.

After a few pulls by Katie, something came sliding down from the branch and landed right on Katie. The thing grinned nervously at Katie but Katie got up quickly and screamed. The think flew off of Katie and screamed too. Tikal got scared so she shreiked and hid behind Katie. The thing then fell to the ground and created a hole. Tikal then went over to investigate and saw the thing inside the hole.

Tikal: Hello, who are you?

Thing: M-m-m-m-m-my name's Spyro.

Tikal then giggled and let the thing come out of the hole that was a young dragon with purple scales, green eyes, yellow horn, yellow claws, and yellow wings.

Tikal: Spyro huh? Funny name. (laughs)

Spyro: Did... did I fly?

Tikal: No, you fell.

Spyro then fell to the ground, exasperated.

Spyro: I fell? Oh man.

Katie: But your a dragon. Not just a lizard.

Spyro: My wings were stiff.

Spyro then backed up and flapped his wings as much as he could but could not get off the ground.

Katie: (chuckles) I guess they were. We can't do it.

Tikal: Nope. We cannot do that alright. (giggles)


	9. Chapter 9

Land before time (crossover edition)

Chapter 9: Dead-y or not, here Mephiles comes

We now come to an underground cave where Jack is still trying to find a way to get to the other side of the canyon. He was now climbong on some kind of rock. He then slips off and falls to the ground with a thud. Jack was rubbing his head and cringing in pain as the light shines on another rock right beside him that wasn't a rock, but Mephiles. Jack thought he was in danger so he screamed and hid behind another rock. Jack then peeked his head out to see some rocks fall on Mephiles and the hedgehos imposter didn't move a muscle. Jack then chuckled evily and had a weird grin on his face. He then walked right up to Mephiles who looked to be dead. Jack then stuck his tounge out at Mephiles and kicked him a few times. Jack then backed up and was going for the grand finale. Jack then started running at full speed towards Mephiles. It seemed that Mephiles was only unconcious because he then opened his eye and saw Jack running towards him. Jack then saw Mephiles was awake so he screamed and came to a screeching halt. The halt got dust in Mephiles's eye and that made him yell out in pain. Mephiles had enough strength in him to stand up and see Jack running away from him.

Mephiles: (chuckles evily) I will spare you for now. But only until you lead me to that adorable wolf friend of yours.

Mephiles then kept his eye on Jack so when he found Katie, he could eat both of their souls and have a full meal.


	10. Chapter 10

Land before time (crossover edition)

Chapter 10: Jack's story and a new friend

We now come back to Katie, Tikal, and Spyro who are walking past a big tree with huge roots while Tikal was humming a tune. Just then, with her super wolf hearing, Katie heard something and knew they were in danger.

Katie: Shh! (whispers) Quiet!

Tikal stopped humming and stopped dead in her tracks and so did Spyro.

Katie: (whispers) Stay low!

Katie, Spyro, and Tikal his behind the sticking up roots of the tree that looked almost like a wall so they could hide. Just then, a Metochromon (Digimon) walked out growling and didn't notice the children who were hiding behind the tree. Once the coast was clear, they all came out of hiding and continued their journey. Spyro then began to feel tired so he climbed up on top of Katie's head. (In this movie, young dragons are only 6 inches tall) Katie did not like this at all.

Katie: Ow! Hey! Spyro, get off!

Spyro: You know, you got a nice, flat head Flathead. (chuckles)

Katie did not like the new nickname Spyro had given her.

Katie: My name is not Flathead. My name, is KATIE.

Spyro: Katie?

Spyro then found the cherri-berry inside the rose in Katie's hair and began to mess around with it.

Katie: Are you just gonna stay up there?

Spyro: (puts the berry on his claw) Yes.

Katie then tried to shake him off of her head but Spyro didn't budge.

Katie: Well you can't. You ruining my cherri-berry.

Spyro then gasped in shock as he immeadiatly took the berry off of his claw carefully.

Tikal: It is very special. Very, her pack's leader gave it to her.

Katie and Spyro then looked at Tikal shocked because how did she know about that.

Tikal: He did.

Spyro then understood and wanted to help so, he had an idea.

Spyro: Ooh. A present from your leader. That's real important.

That's when Spyro got off of Katie for a second to grab a twig and he climbed back on Katie's head.

Spyro: I'll keep it safe and let nobdy touch it.

Spyro then began marched around Katie's head and carried the gun like a soldier does with a rifle.

Tikal: Yes, Spyro you should keep it safe. Yes you should.

Katie wanted to butt in because that berry meant the world to her and she didn't want anyone to ruin it.

Katie: No you shouldn't.

Katie then sat down, grabbed the berry away from Spyro, and put it back inside the rose in her hair.

Katie: I'm not a carrier. Get off! Your a dragon, so start flying!

Katie then ran off at full speed with Spyro still on her head and Tikal was right behind them and flapping her arms in encouragment. Spyro did not like this so he yelped in horror.

Tikal: Open your wings Spyro! Open! Open!

Spyro: No, no!

Katie thought Spyro was being difficult so she wanted to get in on the encouragement.

Tikal: You can do it!

Katie: You CAN fly! Now open your skinny wings!

Tikal began to jump up because she was not giving up on Spyro.

Tikal: Up Spyro! Higher! Higher like a flier!

Spyro then saw something up ahead of them and he had to war Katie and Tikal.

Spyro: DANGERRR!

Tikal: Where Spyro?

Spyro: Th-th-th-th-th-th-there! Ahead!

The three then ran right into some kind of animal skeleton and and they all yelled and panted in horror. That's when Jack came still screaming and running away from Mephiles. It wasn't long before they all bumped into each other and the skeleton on Katie fell apart. Katie saw Jack on the ground still with a look of shock and terror on his face. Jack was just laying there and panting like crazy.

Katie: Jack. It's you.

Katie, Tikal, and Spyro went up to Jack who was still panting and had a look of fright and terror on his pale face. Tikal put a hand on Jack's forehead and Spyro climbed on top of Jack's tomach while Katie looked at him confused.

Katie: What happened? Why do you look so frightened?

Jack then immeadiatly stood up making Tikal's hand come off of his forehead and Spyro fall off of his stomach.

Jack: Frightened? Me? (laughs)

Jack then looked at Katie and the others to see them looking frightened too.

Jack: Why are you so frightened?

Katie: We're not frightened. (whispers to Tikal) Are we?

Tikal: No we are not.

Jack then had an idea of how to warn them of Mephiles and have a little fun with them at the same time.

Jack: Well you should be. I could be with my friends right now, but I decided to come back to warn you. I met... Mephiles!

The mention of Mephiles made tikal get scared and horrified Spyro.

Spyro: (shakes in fear) MEPHILES!

Spyro then ran over to Katie and hugged her ankle real tight. Katie got annoyed because she thought Jack was making it up.

Katie: Come on Jack, Mpehiles is dead. He fell down into the big canyon.

Jack: And that's... where he met me.

Tikal and Spyro were amazed at what Jack was telling them and Spyro's grip on Katie's ankle loosened a little.

Tikal: Oh. Dear, brave Jack.

Spyro: Dear, brave Jack.

Katie got even more annoyed while Spyro had a smug look on his face.

Jack: Yea, I am brave.

Katie: Mephiles is DEAD!

Jack: My friends say that wolves had very small brains.

Katie was super mad at the goth boy for thinking that she had no intelligence whatso ever. It was then Jack stood on a piece of wood that Tikal was standing on the other side of.

Jack: I was all alone with him in he dark...

Spyro: (whimpers in fear)

Jack: ...just Mephiles and me. I could hear him breathing. (breathes heavily right near Tikal) ...I could see his one big, ugly eye looking for me.

Tikal: (gasps in amazment)

Jack: (sofly growls)

Tikal: How did you get out alive?

Jack: I walked right up to him, I looked him straight in the eye, and said... (roars loudly)

But, when Jack roared, he jumped on the wood that he and Tikal were standing on. The wood was almost like a seesaw so it launched Tikal straight into the air. Tikal would've bee hurt if she didn't bounce on some vines first before falling to the ground with a thud. The pain did not matter to Tikal because she heard some soft snoring coming from a bush nearby. So, Tikal walked over to investigate and completly ignored Katie who was calling for her.

Katie: (in distance) TIKAAAAAL!

Tikal then noticed a crashed circus car that must've ended up there during the big eartquake. Tikal then poked her head into the bush and saw nothing except a big, gray rock.

Tikal: Hellooooo?

Tikal looked all around the rock.

Tikal: Hello?

The rock turned out to be a baby elephant that peeked an eye out from under his ear and looked at Tikal. Tikal looked in that direction and the elephants ear shot back down. Tikal then notices what is going on and tries to get the baby elephant to wake up.

Tikal: You should come out now. You are running late.

The baby elephant just ignored Tikal and pretended to still be asleep. Tikal then climbed on top of the little elephant and lifted one of his ears.

Tikal: Come out!

The elephant then got both his eyes out of the way and looked at Tikal with curiousity.

Tikal: I see you are all alone. Aren't you scared?

The elephant then closed his eyes and pretended to go back to sleep. Tikal then helped the elephant stand up and also got his big ears out of his blue eyes.

Tikal: We are going to the Great valley. You can come with us if you like.

Tikal then looked at the crashed train car and saw the name, "Dumbo" painted on it.

Tikal: It says that your name is Dumbo, so that is what we will call you.

Tikal then laughed and motioned Dumbo to follow her. The elephant obeyed and followed her after eating a couple of bush leaves.

Katie: TIKAL!


	11. Chapter 11

Land before time (crossover edition)

Chapter 11: A new kind of herd

We now see the gang walking along the edge of a river with Katie leading the way, Jack right behind her with Spyro on his shoulder, and Tikal riding on top of Dumbo.

Narrator: So, the 5 hungry children set off on their journey. There has never been such a herd before. A talking wolf, a human, a mobian echidna, a dragon, and a baby elephant. All knowing if they lost their way, they would starve. Or, find themselves in Mephiles's shadow.

We now see the gang at a little stream of water where Katie is using her dog-like sense of smell to try and find food. Tikal and Spyro are at the stream with her also smelling the water so they can help while Jack and Dumbo are just lazing around after all that walking.

Katie: Fruit trees grow where there's lots of water. If we follow this water...

Spyro is leaning on Tikal's shoulders while Katie still sniffs the stream.

Spyro: Hmm. No fruit trees here, and I'm still hungry.

Tikal: (sighs sadly) I am still hungry too.

Just then, Spyro accidentally knocks Tikal into the water and Spyro falls in along with her. Katie then sniffs the air as Tikal comes back up to the surface with Spyro on her head.

Katie: You guys smell something?

Spyro then begins sniffing as he smells something too.

Spyro: I... (sniffs) I... (sniffs) I smell... (sniffs) I smell... (sniffs) I smell...

(takes in big sniff) Hm, Tikal.

Tikal: You smell me? (giggles)

Katie then follows her nose as Dumbo and Jack are right behind her.

Katie: I smell water. I smell... (breaths deep) ...fruit trees!

Katie then looks out of a hole in a wall and it shows a forest absolutley full of trees with all kinds of fruit. The others climb up to where Katie is and they see the trees too.

Tikal: Oh look. Fruit trees.

Jack: The Great valley!

Jack thought they were at the Great valley and began to brag about him finding it while he had a stupid grin on his face. Katie knew this wasn't the Great valley and tried to get Jack to stop.

Jack: (singsongy) I found it!

Katie: (annoyed) Jack! Stop it!

Jack: (singsongy) I found it! (chuckles)

Just then, Jack wipes the smirk off his face as the ground begins to shake violently. Katie, Jack, and Spyro got out of there as quick as they could as Tikal was trying to get Dumbo out of there.

Tikal: EARTHQUAKE!

Katie: WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! THIS WAY COME ON!

Tikal: COME ON!

Spyro: WOOOOOOAAAA!

Katie then sees Tikal still trying to get Dumbe out of there but Dumbo was too distracted by the forest full of fruit trees to do anything.

Katie: TIKAL! DUMBO! GET OUT OF THERE!

Tikal was finally able to get Dumbo to come with her. That's when the "earthquake" turned out to be herd of Tauros running towards the fruit tree forest because they were hungry. Katie, Jack, Tikal, and Dumbo got back to the top and Jack was in absolute shock when he saw the bull Pokemon eating the only source of food that the gang could find for the last few miles.

Jack: Their eating our food!

Jack then got more angry then ever.

Jack: Just look what their doing, their so greedy. What about me? I'm still hungry!

That's when Spyro was able to climb up and was now complaining about his hunger just like Jack was.

Spyro: Your hungry? I'm pretty sure I'm 5 times hungrier then you. Now were at the Great valley and still have no food. (sighs sadly) We'll die out here form starvation. (starts sobbing)

Spyro hugged Katie while he was crying in exasperation. Katie knew this wasn't the Great valley and tried to reassure her young, dragon friend.

Katie: Aw Spyro, Jack's wrong. This isn't the Great valley.

Tikal then walks up and looks at the forest below.

Tikal: It is not a Great anything anymore. No it is not.

We then see all of the trees completely bare as the Tauros are walking away with their bellies full.

Katie: Well, (sighs sadly) we'd better go down and see if there's anything left.


	12. Chapter 12

Land before time (crosover edition)

Chapter 12: Dinner and bedtime

We now see the 5 children walking through the forest when the come upon a tree that had plenty of fruit left. Katie was trying to come up with a plan to get it down.

Katie: Hey Spyro, you think you could uh... fly up there and-

Spyro: (scared) No, no!

Tikal was begining to feel sympathy for the oung dragon who was afraid to fly. So, she tried to reassure him.

Tikal: Oh Spyro, do not feel bad. It is alright, many things do not fly. Rocks, trees, sticks, Dumbo...

Katie had started up the tree while Spyro was sitting on her head or, more like clinging to it and Spyro's teeth were chattering the whole time. Jack was only relaxing under another tree watching the others. Katie then looked at Tikal an motioned her to climb up. Tikal nodded and climbed up and stood on Katie's shoulders while trying to help Spyro get to the fruit at the top of the tree.

Katie: Ok Tikal, push Spyro towards the branches.

Dumbo was walking over because he knew the plan. He was getting under Katie's hind legs so they could reach the fruits better.

Katie: Ok Dumbo, not to fast. Woa! Hey. Hey not to fast, hey not to fast!

Dumbo wasn't listening as the others were pushed up the tree to fast which was the opposite of what Katie wanted to happen.

Katie, Tikal, and Spyro: WOA!

Spyro then looks down and is scared because he thinks they are way high up. He then clings to Tikal and that made the humanoid echidna shriek. Jack was just sitting under the other tree still and laughing his head off. Katie and the others try to ignore him.

Jack: You four look SO ridiculous! (laughs)

Spyro then sucks up his fear and lets go of Tikal. Spyro then used his hands and claws to get the fruit out of the branches and sends them all falling to the ground. Dumbo sees the fruit and begins eating some of it. Pretty soon, the ground had a huge pile of fruit on the ground. Dumbo got out from under Katie which made Katie fall to the ground near the fruit gently. But, Tikal is hanging onto Spyro who is holding on to a frail branch.

Katie: Tikal! Spyro! Come down here we've got fruit!

Tikal kisses Spyro on his cheek and lets go. Tikal fall into the fruit. (Note: This is a special type of fruit that can fall from unimaginable heights or have anything fall on it but will never break except when eaten) Just then, the branch breaks off of the tree and Spyro is falling towards the ground. The others see this and try to get him to fly.

Tikal: Open your wings Spyro!

Katie: Fly Spyro, flap your wings!

Spyro opened his wings and tried to fly but failed. His wings though, made perfect parachutes an he was floating towards the ground. Katie sees this and blows a little air into Spyro's wings making him float up a little before he finally fell gently into the fruit. Spyro soon shook his head to and looked at Tikal who was sitting right beside him.

Spyro: Did I fly?

Tikal: (sighs sadly and frowns)

The 4 children then began eating. Katie then sees Jack over by another tree and after she was full, she tried to get him to come over with the others who are eating their fill

Katie: Come on Jack! We've got fruit!

Jack: I can get my own fruit. Thank you very much.

Jack then backs up and bodyslams the tree in hopes of making fruit fall from it. But nothing happened. Katie didn't want to see Jack get hurt so she picked up some fruit in her mouth. When Jack did it a second time, Katie drops the fruit over by him. Jack sees the fruit and begins eating until he is full and walks away.

Jack: See? I can take care of myself.

Katie grins and rolls her eyes at him. Jack keeps walking away and gloating until he found a place to sleep.

Jack: All by myself. And I'm not afraid to be alone. I know my way to go, and I'm not afraid of Mephiles.

Jack then lays down and gets an evil grin on his face because he wanted to have a little more fun with them.

Jack: I hope he doesn't EAT any of your souls.

Katie still doesn't believe him and tries to reassure everyone that there was nothing to worry about.

Katie: Don't listen to him. There isn't any Mephiles.

Tikal didn't know who to believe so she wanted to listen to Jack just in case.

Tikal: (whispers) Mephiles. Dumbo... (motions Dumbo to follow her)

Dumbo follows Tikal over to Jack and Spyro went with them because he thought Jack could protect him. The 4 soon were laying down together while Katie sees them and walks off in a different direction.

Katie: (sighs sadly) There isn't any Mephiles.

Katie then finds a ditch that is perfect to sleep in and lies down. We now see Spyro, Dumbo, and Spyro snoring pretty loudly which made Tikal wake up in annoyance. Tikal tries everything, even hiding under Dumbo to try and get the noise to stop but no success. The humanoid, echidna girl then walks over to Katie and lies down right next to her.

Tikal: (sighs hapily)

Katie: (sighs too)

Spyro then decided that Katie shouldn't sleep alone so, he walked over and sleeps right next to Tikal. Just after that, a loud thump is heard and it was Dumbo who wanted to be with the others too. Dumbo got to the right side of Katie and snuggled in. We now see Jack, the only one there now, shivering. He then wakes up and sees everyone isn't there. He gasps and begins to feel a little lonely. He then gets a small smile on his face and goes over to Katie and his friends because after all they have been through, he begins to like the young wolf. Jack then lays down to the left side of Katie and just to keep Jack warm, Katie smiled and put her front leg over his shoulder. The 5 friends all smiled and fell asleep dreaming happy dreams and all had love in their hearts. We now zoom out to see the friends sleeping in the shape of a heart. We go up to see some insect Pokemon watching them and all feeling happy for them.


	13. Chapter 13

Land before time (crossover edition)

Chapter 13: Right all along

We now see that the place where the Pokemon were, is now empty because the Pokemon must've left. We then see the five friends now sleeping in separate places and snoring softly. That is when Jack heard a familier evil chuckling close by and wakes up immeadiatly. He then turns to see Mephiles coming towards them and needed to wake Katie and the others before something happens.

Jack: Wake up, wake up.

Jack went towards Katie and saw she was still sleeping. He then begins to shake the young wolf so she'll wake up.

Jack: (shakes Katie) Wake up!

Katie wakes up and feels annoyed with Jack.

Katie: (annoyed) Hey, stop that.

Jack: (whispers) It's Mephiles.

Katie was still annoyed because she though Jack was just messing with them again.

Katie: (still annoyed) Jack! Stop it!

Jack then begins yelling and that made the others wake up in an instant.

Jack: HE'LL EAT US! HE'LL EAT US! RUN!

Jack then starts running off as Mephiles is just upon them.

Katie: COME BACK!

Just then, a shadow looms over them and Katie gasps in horror as she now sees that Jack was telling the truth. She then starts running off with the others in hopes of getting away. But, Katie's special cherri-berry falls out of the flower in her hair and is instantly distroyed by Mephiles' foot. Katie had no time to remorse over it because she wanted to get out of there ASAP. She and the others were all punning for their lives with Mephiles right behind them.

Katie: (runs for her life) GO, GO, GO!

Mephiles: What is the point of running away. I am sure to catch you. Little fools look at me!

Katie and the others knew better then to do that. Because whenever someone looks into the face of Mephiles, they get so scared that they cannot move.

Katie: (keeps running) DON'T LOOK BACK! KEEP GOING!

They then come to a rocky pass where Katie had an idea. She removed a rock from a bunch of bigger rocks and created a rock slide that trapped Mephiles on the other side. Katie then ran down to the others and made sure they were all alright while Mephiles was on the other side of the divide shouting angrily and trying his best to get through.

Jack: NOW do you believe me?

Katie: (helps Jack up) I'm sorry. We're safe now.

Jack: (pushes Katie away) Nobody's safe around you.

When Katie was about to argue with Jack, she saw a giant rock that was in the shape of Mewtwo.

Katie: Hey look.

The others look to see the rock.

Katie: It's the great rock that looks like Mewtwo. Just like Akeela said. We're going the right way! THE WAY TO THE GREAT VALLEY!

Everyone, except Jack, were feeling excited out of their minds because they were getting closer. But even Jack, had a little smile on his face and just nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Land before time (crossover edition)

Chapter 14: A fight between friends

We now see the gang walking through a desert as we see Spyro panting like crazy and walking slowly.

Narrator: The five friends then continued their journey. Though it was hard, they had to get there soon, and Katie alone, knew the way.

Spyro then couldn't take it anymore and held onto Katie's tail while being dragged along. We fade to see Dumbo climbing on some rocks as he is feeling exausted. Dumbo wheezed out loud. We then see Spyro walking right behind them also feeling like he could use a break as he let out a big sigh and layed down for a rest. Katie does fell exausted too but she wanted to get to the Great Valley. She then looks down and sees the others just lying there, doing nothing.

Katie: Come on, get up. We're going the right way.

The others didn't listen and just continued to rest.

Katie: Oh, you can't quit now. What if the Great valley's just at the top of these rocks?

The others thought about it and thought that they should listen to Katie because she was the only one who knew how to get there. But, the winds picked up and blew very strongly. The friends just ignored it as they helped each other to the top.

Narrator: Though they were restful anf tired, Katie just urged them on. She didn't know where the Great valley was, but her heart knew she was close. She and the others couldn't wait to behold it's magnificent beauty.

The others then get to the top and the wind stops but it was only a desert with more rocks that they were looking at. Jack was now super angry because he needed to get to the Great valley.

Jack: THIS IS YOUR GREAT VALLEY? YOUR CRAZY!

Jack couldn't take it anymore so he decided to go his own way.

Jack: (normal volume) I'm leaving.

Katie: Jack, where are you going?

Jack: (begins walking away) I'M taking the easy way for once.

Katie then ran in front of him and tried to stop him because she knew that he did not know what he was doing. Katie then got all up in Jack's face.

Katie: (angry) But it's the wrong way!

Jack: Who says?

Katie: (frustrated) My pack's leader!

Jack: Well then, HE was a stupid old wolf too. (begins walking away again)

Katie gasped loudly because she had never heard more insulting words in her life. She then got all up in Jack's face and got super angry.

Katie: (angry) Take that back!

Jack: Never!

Katie: (infuriated) TAKE IT BACK!

Jack: NO!

Katie then used her head to push Jack down the cliff and the two were both rolling down and fighting each other. Dumbo walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked at the fighting friends in curiousity. Tikal and Spyro tried to stop him but had no success.

Tikal: (tried to stop Dumbo) Dumbo!

Spyro: (helps out Tikal) You do not want to go down there Dumbo.

Tikal and Spyro tried to push Dumbo back but the 3 only began sliding down the cliff to where Jack and Katie were fighting. They then watched in horror as Jack pulled Katie's tail but Katie shook him off. Spyro and Tikal were able to hide behind a rock. Tikal sees Dumbo isn't behid the rock and is just hiding his eyes behind his ears.

Tikal: Dumbo!

Dumbo heard Tikal and was able to get behind the rock before Jack could bounce off of it so he could get at Katie.

Jack: (bounces off rock) YOU!

Jack tried to pull Katie's tail again but Katie grabbed his trenchcoat just in time and pulled on it. All Dumbo, Tikal, and Spyro could do, was watch in horror as their friends were hurting each other.

Jack: Let go of my coat!

Jack then kicked Katie and sent her flying into the rock where the others were hiding behind. The other 3 ducked just in time. Katie then ran back over to Jack to finish off but Jack grabbed her hind leg and flipped her over onto the ground.

Jack: Hmph! (walks off)

Katie was able to get up and looked angrily at Jack who was walking away while Katie also sniffled and had tears in her eyes.

Katie: Go on! Go the wrong way! We never wanted you with us anyway!

Katie then continued to follow the sun and she seemed to not care. If Jack got himself killed, it would be his own fault.

Katie: Come on guys. We have to keep following the sun.

Katie was climbing up some rocks when she saw that the others were not following her and she had a look of shock on her face. Tikal was sitting on a couple of rocks while Spyro was panting and standing beside her.

Tikal: Jack's way is easier.

Spyro: (still panting) I think so... too.

Katie just glared at them angrily and continued to climb. Spyro then began climbing after her.

Spyro: Flat-head wait!

Just then, one of the rocks Spyro was on began to slide to the bottom with Spyro on it.

Spyro: Don't be angry! (rock falls with him) WAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIT!

Spyro then decided to join Jack and the others while Katie thought that she could make it to the Great valley, even if it meant going alone. Tikal was calling out to Jack and tried to catch up.

Tikal: (calling to Jack) JACK! WAIT FOR US! WE ARE COMING WITH YOU JACK!

Tikal then sees Dumbe already caught up with Jack, so she and Spyro began to run so they could catch up with them.

Tikal: (still calling) JACK! DUMBO! WAIT!


	15. Chapter 15

Land before time (crossover edition)

Chapter 15: To the rescue!

We then come to a field of volcanoes that are erupting like mad. The 4 friends are walking across a bridge made up of rock. Tikal and Spyro are feeling scared because they always felt safe around Katie and now she was gone.

Tikal: I r-really do wish Katie was h-here with us now.

Spyro: M-m-me t-too.

We now see that Tikal is riding on top of Dumbo and Spyro is riding on Jack's shoulder. It was then that Dumbo saw a small plant sticking out of the ground and went back to eat it.

Tikal: Dumbo?

Tikal got off of Dumbo and tried to keep him going because she didn't want to lose him.

Tikal: (tries to get Dumbo to go) DUMBO! DO NOT STOP! WE MUST STAY TOGETHER!

We then come back to Jack and Spyro who come to a part in the path that is broken off. Spyro whimpers in horror as he sees this. Jack sees it and jumps to the other side. But, Spyro fell off of Jack and fell into a tar pit below and tries his best to call for help.

Spyro: (coughs) Jack! I fell off! Jack, Tikal, Dumbo, HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPP!

We then see Katie running towards a distress call that was heard by her from Tikal. Katie knew she had to hurry.

Tikal: (in distance) HELP US JACK!

Katie kept running and jumped through a pass towards Tikal's cries for help.

Tikal: (still in ditance) JACK WHERE ARE YOU!

Katie finally located Tikal and Dumbo and they were stuck on a little chunk of rock that was slowly sink into the lava. Tikal and Dumbo see Katie and are very glad to see her.

Tikal: KATIE!

Katie: TIKAL!

Tikal: HELP KATIE!

Katie then runs over to rescue her friends.

Katie: (runs to them) HANG ON! I'M COMING!

The rock Tikal and Dumbo are on slowly begins to sink but Katie was able to push another rock into the water so they can use it like a bridge. Katie then climbs onto the other rock and catches Tikal by her shirt before she could fall in and placed her on top of Dumbo's back.

Katie: QUICK, THIS WAY!

Katie, Tikal, and Dumbo made it across just before bith the rocks sank into the lava. They then found Spyro who was still trying to get out of the tarry death trap he was in. The 3 friends then began to run down to help their purple dragon friend.

Katie: HANG ON SPYRO!

Spyro: HELP!

Katie and the others then made it down to where Spyro was and Spyro had never been more happy to see them in his life.

Spyro: KATIE! OH THANK GOODNESS! I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE HAPPY TO SEE YOU IN MY LIFE!

The others then made a lifeline out of themselves and Tikal was in the front and was able to grab Spyro's hands and pull as hard as she could. Spyro got free but Tikal then fell in.

Spyro: TIKAL!

Spyro then grabbed Tikal's arms and pulled as hard as he could because he didn't want Tikal to get hurt.

Katie: (in back) SPYRO PULL!

Dumbo held onto Spyro's legs with his trunk while Katie was wrapping both her front legs around Dumbo'd back legs and had her tail wrapped around a stalagmite sticking out of the ground near them. They all pulled with all their mights tring to rescue Tikal but unfortunatly, the satlagmite Katie was holding onto, broke and the all fell into the gooey tar.

Spyro, Tikal, and Dumbo: (screaming in horror)

Katie: HEEEELLLLP!

We the see Jack running away from something and he was also calling out for help.

Jack: (running) HEEEELLLLP!

We now see that Jack is runnin away from some Charizards because they did NOT want him in their territory. One of the Charizards almost hits him with a flamethrower blast but Jack dodges it just in time. Another Charizard then pops up in front of Jack and tries to scratch him with his claws but Jack runs away just in time. But Jack trips and is now surrounded by Charizards.

Jack: (screams in horror) HELP ME, HELP ME, HEEEEELLLLLLLP!

Just when it seemed the Charizards were going in for the kill, a light flashes and they all see some kind of elephant-like creature walking on two legs. The Charizards get scared and run away but Jack in still on the ground and he is frozen in fear. The tar-creature then comes closer to Jack and Jack kicks with one leg and tries to keep the monster away.

Jack: Get away! Get away from me!

The monster then uses it's trunk-like nose to lift Jack up by the ankle.

Jack: (screams) Stop it! Let go of me!

The monster didn't listen and Jack struggled as hard as he could to get free. He also tried calling for help.

Jack: HEEELLLLP! HEEEEELLLLLP! SPYRO! DUMBO! TIKAL! HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLP!

Just then Jack heard a familier, humanoid- echidna's voice.

Tikal: Jack, it is us.

Still hanging upside-down, Jack panted like crazy and smiled a little because he knew it was his friends coming to help him. The monster's nose grabbing Jack turned out to be Katie's tail, the horns were Spyro's wings, Tikal was sitting on Katie's shoulders, and Dumbo was at the bottom and he was the monster's legs. Just then, Katie and Tikal began to giggle because they thought Jack screamed like a girl. Jack then got mad and grabbed onto Katie's tail that was grabbing him so she'll let go. Katie let go and Jack fell to the ground in puddle of tar. The others began lauging their heads off and that made Jack more angry.

Jack: (angry) I knew it was you all along! I knew! I did!

Spyro was just holding his sides and laughing like a maniac. Even Dumbo was at the bottom and laughing as well. This made Jack furious.

Jack: Oh, get outta my way!

Jack began walking away and with no warning, he slipped in another puddle of tar and fell to the floor. The others began laughing even louder now as Jack was now covered in tar. Jack continued to walk away as he stuck his tounge out at them. But he wasn't paying attention and bumped into a stalagtite that was hanging from the ceiling of the cave. The others laughed a little more before stopping. Jack continued to walk away and he went into a place where there was a waterfall and a rock to sit on.

Tikal: Jack?

Katie: JACK COME BACK!

We then turn back on Jack who is feeling depressed.

Katie: (in distance) COME BACK!

Narrator: Jack was jut too proud to admit that, he'd gone the wrong way.

Jack then began crying. He then lied down and buried his face in his arms while weeping.


	16. Chapter 16

Land before time (crossover edition)

Chapter 16: The plan

We now come to a big lake where Katie, Spyro, Tikal, and Dumbo are sitting by the water in a huddle. Just then, they all heard a familier evil cackling coming from somewhere.

Spyro: (screams) MEPHILES!

Tikal: It's Mephiles.

The others then see him climbing on a mountain as if looking for something or... someone. Katie had an idea to end his reign of terror.

Katie: Let's get rid of him once and for all.

Katie then shows them the part of the lake where the water looks deep.

Katie: The water over there is really deep. He can't swim because he's made of rock. When Spyro gives the signal, Dumbo and I will push that big rock on top of his head, then he'll fall into the water. Spyro, you whistle when Mephiles is just in the right spot. Where the water gets dark. Now we need some bait.

Katie and the others all looked at Tikal because they thought she would be perfect bait for Mephiles. Tikal of course, had other ideas.

Tikal: Me? Oh no, no, no, no.


	17. Chapter 17

Land before time (crossover edition)

Chapter 17: A triumphant return

The others finally convinced Tikal to be bait for the trap they had set for Mephiles. Tikal then found Mephiles wandering in a cave. Tikal needed a distraction to get Mephiles to come out. She tried throwing a rock at a wall but Mephiles didn't come out. Tikal then took in a big breath.

Tikal: (screams loudly)

Mephiles: (turns around) Hmm? Probably just someone who fell off a cliff.

Mephiles then begins walking away and Tikal then had to do what she was afraid to do. She had to come out from hiding and let Mephiles chase her to the trap. Tikal walked out carefully and shivered in fear.

Mephiles: (from behind Tikal) What's the matter? Are you lost?

Tikal turned around and saw that Mephiles was standing right behind her. She then began running for her life and she let Mephiles chase her out of the cave and into the water. Luckily, Tikal was able to find a rock she could hide behind. Spyro saw that Mephiles was in the right spot. He failed to whistle a few times but finally got it. Katie and Dumbo heard this and began pushing a big rock at the top of a cliff, with all their might.

Katie: PUSH DUMBO! PUSH WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!

Spyro thought he needed to help so he took a little rock and threw it. The rock fell right on top of Mephiles' head and that really made Mephiles mad.

Spyro: (laughs)

Mephiles then used his rock-like fist and punched the mountain trying to make Spyro fall down. Spyro tried to climb up but began to fall into the waiting path of Mephiles. Mephiles let out a huge breath of air and that made Spyro go flying up. Spyro then flapped his wings on instinct and he was actually flying.

Spyro: I'm flying. I'm flying! I'M FLYING!

Mephiles then saw Tikal trying to get away and went after her.

Tikal: HELP!

Katie and Dumbo saw this and continued to push the rock. But, Tikal tripped on something. and fell down. Mephiles was just about to go for the kill when Spyor swooped down and hung onto Mephiles' eyelid.

Tikal: SPYRO!

Mephiles tried his best to get Spyro off of him.

Mephiles: (swats at Spyro) Get off of me you little gnat!

Mephiles then jumped up to the cliff where Dumbo and Katie were and climbed on top of the rock they were pushing by accident. Spyro then began kicking Mephiles in his temples while Tikal went down to help Katie and Dumbo. Just then Katie widens her eyes as she hears a familier voice coming from behind them as she continues pushing. It was Jack and he was running toward his friends to try and help them.

Jack: (runs towards others) I'M COMING!

Katie: JACK! YOU RETURNED!

Jack then bodyslammed the rock and that finally sent both the rock, and Mephiles down into towards the deep water. Spyro did his best to get away but Mephiles grabbed one of his wings and pulled the young dragon down with him.

Spyro: HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLP!

The rock then falls on Mephiles and sent him down to his watery grave. The others look over the edge and didn't see Spyro anywhere. They all then looked at each other with sad looks on their faces as they knew then, that Spyro was dead. Tikal then began to cry because she seemed to miss Spyro the most.

Tikal: (sniffles) He was... my friend. Poor Spyro.

Katie, Dumbo, and Jack begin to walk off and they all feel sad and their heads are down. Tikal just stood there so she could mourn for the loss of Spyro. Tikal had a tear going down her face as she continues crying.

Tikal: Poor, poor Spyro. (sniffles then sighs sadly) Spyro...

Tikal begins to walk off with the others when all of a sudden, we see a familier purple dragon climb up the ledge and he was all wet. It was Spyro and he was alive!

Spyro: STOP! You'll go without... Spyro?

Tikal hears this and smiles.

Tikal: (whispers) Spyro...

Tikal began to cry tears of joy as she saw Spyro was alive. Spyro fell to the ground in exaustion and Tikal went over to him and hugged him tight.

Tikal: SPYRO! YOU ARE ALIVE! (begins walking away with Spyro in her arms) Oh, we all thought we lost you!


	18. Chapter 18

Land before time (crossover edition)

Chapter 18 (final chapter): We made it

After Katie and the others found out that Spyro was alive, they all decided to keep going to the Great valley. But we see Katie standing on top of some kind of rock formation and she sees a cloud that looks just like Akeela and she also hears his voice.

Akeela's voice: Katie... Katie?

Katie: Akeela!

Akeela's voice: Kaaaatieeee?

Katie: (crying a little) Akeela? I-I tried to do what you told me. But it's just too hard. I'll never find the Great valley.

The cloud that looked like Akeela then began floating away and Katie was now crying a lot.

Katie: Akeela... Akeela! DON'T GO AKEELA! DON'T GO!

Katie then starts following the cloud through some kind of tunnel because little did she know it, Akeela was leading her to something. At the end of the tunnel, the cloud looked just like Akeela looking down at her. The cloud then let a ray of sunshine shine on her and Katie was confused. The light then shined on some kind of waterfall. Just then, the light slowly began to shine all over the place and it was revealing to her, a land filled with trees rivers, bridges to cross the rivers, and all sorts of beautiful things. Katie looked in amazment as she knew where she was.

Katie: The Great valley.

Katie looked around in awe as she knew that they had made it. She just had to show this to the others.

Katie: (calling out) JACK! TIKAL! DUMBO! SPYRO! OVER HERE!

The others followed Katie's voice as they went through the tunnel and caught up to Katie and they saw the Great valley too.

Jack: Katie, you found it!

Tikal: Yes you did!

Katie: WE DID IT! WE DID IT TOGETHER!

We now see Tikal and Dumbo running through a pond and having fun.

Narrator: The Great valley, was all they dreamed it would be.

Dumbo was now sliding in the water and they then were with Queen Faith and King Julio along with all of the orphaned Choas they found.

Narrator: There were waterfalls, grassy meadows, bridges to cross the rivers, and enough food to feast on forever.

Tikal: This is our new brother, Dumbo.

The chaos then began flying around Dumbo while Tikal stood next to him. Tikal's parents nuzzled both her, and Dumbo. We now see a big, purple, female dragon that looked like Spyro except she had black wings, and black horns. She was Shelby the dragon. There were also 6 other baby dragons that looked just like both her and Spyro. Spyro flew over to his mother very fast.

Spyro: MOM! I can fly now!

Spyro then began to flap his wings as he lifted Shelby off her feet. Shelby then hugged her son tight because she was so proud of him. We now see Jack running towards something very fast.

Jack: (running) Guys!

We then see Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Master Fung as they all see that Jack is alive.

Kimiko: Jack?

Jack then finally gets to them.

Jack: Guys I found you!

Raimundo then got an evil grin on his face as he knew the perfect way to greet Jack.

Raimundo: DOGPILE ON JACK!

Then everyone, except Master Fung, all jumped on him and Jack was still happy because he was being greeted by his friends.

We then see Katie being nuzzled by Ramma and Kara because they are happy that their daughter is alive.

Narrator: Then Katie found her mother and father at last.

Katie then runs off and looks somewhere with a smile.

Narrator: The same loving faces she looked into, on the day of her birth.

Katie then remembers herself as a baby, how she met Jack, Jack and her in the pond, how she met Tikal, sleeping with all her friends, and getting to the Great valley. Then, she heard a familier voice call out to her.

Jack: (in distance) HEY KATIE! Come on, I'll race ya.

That's when the five friends raced up a hill and Katie won.

Narrator: And they all... grew up together in the valley.

Katie, Jack, and Dumbo got into a group hug as Tikal and Spyro were balancing at the top and they were hugging too.

Narrator: Generation, upon generation. Each passing on to the next, the tale of their ancestors journey to the valley. Long ago.


End file.
